Current beacon technology leaves dismounted soldiers susceptible to detection through the use of night vision goggles or photo multiplier tubes. It is understood that beacons are widely used to identify and track friendly forces. These beacons are used for dismounted command and control. In some cases, beacons are also used by close air support (CAS) for intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) asset visibility on the battlefield.
Current technology includes Night Vision Goggles (NVG) which typically utilizes photomultipliers tubes. These NVG are standard equipment and have sensitivity to near infrared (NIR) radiation. Thus, a tool used for command and control has become a tool for the adversary. Currently, NVGs display a bright light corresponding to dismounts, whether friendly or not.
Wherefore it is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the prior art beacon systems which are detectable by adversarial forces.